A Heart Arcane
by Yani B
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Hay gente a la que superas. Y luego está Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**iambeagle**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 9642141 / 1 / A-Heart-Arcane**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: 1 de septiembre**

Es el comienzo de septiembre. El aire está fresco: naranja, amarillo, y rojo por todas partes, desde las hojas que ocultan el pavimento, hasta la puesta del sol pintada en el cielo.

Me mantengo atenta por un taxi, acelerando el paso tan rápido como puedo en lo tacones que estoy usando. Si no estuviera llegando tarde, hubiera tenido tiempo para cambiarme la ropa del trabajo —una falda lápiz negra y una blusa blanca— antes de dirigirme a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi amiga Angela.

Pero llego tarde. Siempre llego tarde, y Angela me va a dar un infierno.

Un caro viaje en taxi más tarde y estoy saliendo del ascensor y hacia el piso de Angela y Ben. Puedo escuchar música viajando por el pasillo de su departamento.

Van Morrison.

Quiero abrazar a quien sea que esté a cargo de la música esta noche. Angela y Ben casi nunca se alejan de su habitual mezcla de fiesta, la que consiste en Wilco, Coldplay, y Jack Johnson.

No me molesto en golpear antes de entrar. Unas personas conversando cerca de la puerta me saludan. Nos hemos conocido antes, así que sonrío, pero no me quedo para unirme a su conversación.

Caminando hacia el dormitorio principal, me saco el abrigo y lo lanzo en la pila de chaquetas y bufandas puestas en la cama.

—Mira quién decidió finalmente aparecer. —Me giro para ver a Angela sacudiendo la cabeza. Está usando un vestido negro corto que compró en Saks la semana pasada.

—Ese vestido luce impresionante en ti —le digo, enviándole una sonrisa.

No muerde el anzuelo.

—Llegaste una hora tarde al cumpleaños de tu mejor amiga.

—Lo sé. Me demoré en la galería. Por favor no me odies.

—Tu castigo es que no me molesté en guardarte ningún pimiento jalapeño.

—Ese es un castigo cruel. Esos son mis favoritos.

Su risa es suave mientras mira mi ropa.

—¿Te quieres cambiar? Puedes buscar en mi clóset.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Estoy bien.

—Sí, pero... —Se detiene—. Hay alguien aquí que quiero que conozcas.

Suspiro. Siempre está tratando de emparejarme. Le diría que no, pero no tengo ganas de pelear. Especialmente desde que sé lo que dirá, que será alguien en la línea que necesito para seguir adelante.

Estar en una relación intermitente por los últimos cuatro años puede hacer estragos en una persona. Jode tu cabeza. Te hace débil y vulnerable, y sé que debería seguir adelante. Lo sé.

Teníamos solo veintidós cuando nos conocimos. Jóvenes. Él me rompió el corazón. Yo también le rompí el suyo. Éramos terribles juntos, pero tan buenos. Lo amé mucho, y lo odié mucho más. Éramos tirar y aflojar, dar y tomar.

Entonces un día él dejó de dar y comenzó solo a tomar. El amor se supone que te hace más fuerte, no te roba la vida. Así que rompimos. Después volvimos a estar juntos. Pasamos por eso cinco veces, cada comienzo más esperanzador que el final.

Pero a veces las cosas no funcionan.

Eso es lo que me dijo la última vez que rompimos. Y no he tenido noticias de él desde entonces. Cinco meses y nada. Es el tiempo más largo que hemos pasado sin hablar.

Hay personas que superas, y después está Edward Cullen.

—¿Entonces? —dice Angela. Me doy cuenta que me perdí todo lo que dijo—. Él es agradable, Bella.

Siempre son agradables.

Pero no son Edward.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el comienzo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**iambeagle**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 9642141 / 1 / A-Heart-Arcane**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: 23 de septiembre**

Unas semanas después de la fiesta de Angela, estoy en mi cita número cinco con Peter, el hombre que ella me presentó.

La hora feliz se convierte en cena que se convierte en tragos después de la cena y coger en su cama.

Él es agradable y sus amigos son agradables y el sexo es agradable y todo es tan agradable.

Pero más veces de las que no, agradable no es suficiente.

Mi teléfono suena en medio de la noche. Lo silencio antes de que Peter se despierte. Me escapo de su habitación mientras rechazo la llamada.

La cocina está oscura, pero me quedo aquí, mirando la pantalla hasta que se ilumina de nuevo con una segunda llamada.

Él respira en el teléfono, pero no dice una palabra.

—¿Hola? —susurro.

—¿Me enviaste al buzón de voz? —pregunta Edward, irritado.

—Son más de las dos. Estaba durmiendo.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Acabo de decir que estaba durmiendo —digo, dejándolo asumir que estoy en casa. No necesitamos tener esta innecesaria conversación.

—Te vi más temprano esta noche —dice, su voz más baja que antes—. Cenando con alguien.

—Oh. —Aprieto el teléfono más cerca de mi oreja, como si eso me llevara más cerca de él. No sé cómo me vio sin que yo lo viera—. Deberías haber dicho hola.

Se ríe. Es profunda y justo de la forma que recuerdo.

—Estoy diciendo hola ahora.

—¿Dónde has estado? —cuestiono. No debería querer saberlo, pero no puedo evitarlo—. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—Pensando en ti.

Lo odio.

Odio este juego.

—Edward, detente.

—Bella. No. —Su tono es burlón y perezoso. Lo he escuchado las suficientes veces para saber que está borracho.

Trago con fuerza, después me presiono un dedo en la sien. Estoy parada en la cocina de otro hombre, usando la camisa de otro hombre, y estoy hablando con mi ex novio. Me debería sentir terrible, pero no lo hago.

—Ven aquí —ordena—. Pagaré por tu taxi.

Sé que lo haría. Lo ha hecho antes; llamarme en medio de la noche. Y yo voy, porque no puedo negarme. Después salimos por unos meses, volvemos a estar juntos, me enamoro mucho, luego rompemos. Él no se permitirá amarme. No realmente. No de la forma que lo amo. Y tanto como quiero verlo de nuevo, ya no puedo pasar por esto.

—Edward, no puedo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, puedes —discute.

—¿Por qué ahora? No nos hemos visto en meses.

Quiero la verdad, pero sé que no me la dará. Quiero escucharlo admitir que él siempre ha querido lo que no puede tener.

Pero tal vez la verdad es que él puede tenerme.

Tal vez yo he sido la única mintiendo.

Antes de que él diga otra palabra, el tenue sonido del depósito del inodoro resuena por el departamento. Mi cuerpo se tensa.

Le digo a Edward que me tengo que ir y corto antes de que él tenga la oportunidad de convencerme de lo contrario.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** LicetSalvatore, Let Cull, krisr0405, freedom2604, florcitacullen, somas, Chayley Costa, soledadcullen, saraipineda44, Itzel Lightwood, Leahdecall, carolaaproboste v, Tata XOXO, Adriu y los Guest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**iambeagle**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 9642141 / 1 / A-Heart-Arcane**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: 24 de octubre**

Estoy parada afuera de una pequeña galería de arte en Brooklyn, fumando un cigarrillo cuando lo veo.

No sé si a propósito evita mis ojos, pero saluda a unas personas con las que estoy antes de mirarme.

Me pregunto si recuerda llamarme hace un mes, pidiéndome que vaya. Porque yo no lo he olvidado.

Cuando todos han sido saludados y soy la única que queda, él no dice mi nombre, solo me sostiene la mirada.

Con una inhalación, asiento.

No creo que recuerde haber llamado.

Permanezco en silencio mientras las personas a mi alrededor hablan con él. Actúan como si él fuera la puta alma de la fiesta. Todos riendo y sonriendo mientras él habla animadamente sobre una tienda de arte oscuro con la que se topó la semana pasada.

Odio que nos relacionemos con la misma gente. Odio que tengamos los mismos amigos, pero que aun así él se las arregle para desaparecer de vez en cuando sin que yo sepa lo que está haciendo.

Me giro a la izquierda y soplo el humo sobre mi hombro para evitar mirarlo mientras habla.

Los cigarrillos se fuman, se hacen nuevos planes, y después todos se van adentro.

Edward y yo nos quedamos donde estamos.

Como si estuviéramos atrapados.

—¿Fumas conmigo? —pregunta, sacando un paquete del bolsillo de sus vaqueros. No está usando cinturón, y me pregunto cómo se mantienen ahí, colgando de sus caderas.

Niego con la cabeza ante su petición y bebo mi vino blanco caliente.

Pero no me muevo.

—Quédate conmigo mientras fumo, entonces.

—Pensaba que lo habías dejado —acuso con una pequeña risa.

Él sonríe.

—¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé. Lo último que escuché fue que lo dejaste.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—La gente habla.

—¿Has estado preguntando por mí, Bella?

Mi sonrisa se desvanece. Su arrogancia brilla.

—No.

Con el filtro entre los labios, dice:

—No tienes que mentir.

Una brisa se levanta, y él crea un escudo con su mano para proteger la llama.

—No estoy mintiendo. Tu nombre surgió hace unos meses. Ben escuchó de alguien, que escuchó de ti que habías tratado de dejar de fumar.

Odio que incluso le estoy dando explicaciones en este momento. Pero no quiero que piense que he estado preguntando por él. No quiero alimentar su ego.

Humo aparece con su risa.

—Traté de dejar. No funcionó.

—Claramente.

—Claramente —repite en voz baja, con los ojos fijos en mi cara.

—Me llamaste —suelto, porque quiero que sea consciente de su momento de debilidad. Quiero hacerlo sentir humano—. Hace unas semanas.

Se queda mirando la colilla de su vicio.

—¿Lo hice?

—Lo hiciste.

—¿Y respondiste?

Decido mentir.

—No.

—Bueno, eso es grosero.

—También lo es llamar a alguien en medio de la noche —bromeo—. ¿Por qué habrías estado llamando?

—Probablemente solo quería hablar —dice con voz seria—. A veces te extraño, ¿sabes?

Lo sé.

Demasiado bien.

Su mirada es intensa y la bebida en mi mano está caliente. Aplasta el tabaco quemado bajo su bota. Ojalá tuviera la voluntad de marcharme. Dejarlo aquí, en esta acera, con nada más que ceniza que con el tiempo se dispersará.

—Así que estoy a punto de irme —murmura, lo que demuestra aún más que él nunca ha tenido problemas para alejarse.

—Acabas de llegar.

Mira a su derecha, hacia la entrada de la galería.

—Tengo esta cosa a la que ir.

Me río. Él es tan vago y siempre desaparece y no quiero que se vaya. Quiero ser la primera en irse por una vez.

—Ven conmigo —murmura.

—¿Qué?

—Deberías venir conmigo.

—A tu cosa —declaro.

Toma la copa de plástico de vino de mi mano, y se la termina por mí. Porque él todavía cree que lo que es mío es suyo. Y yo no le digo lo contrario.

—No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer, Bella.

—Lo sé —respondo con más actitud de la que debería.

Encuentra un basurero cercano para la copa, después se empuña el cabello.

—No tenía intención de venir aquí esta noche.

—¿Oh?

—Sin embargo, escuché que estabas aquí.

No sé cómo reaccionar a esto. No quiero que sepa que me encanta que viniera aquí solo por mí.

—¿Estuviste preguntando por mí? —pregunto, bromeando.

Se le forma una sonrisa, y me sorprende lo mucho que he extrañado verla.

—La gente habla —dice, repitiendo mis palabras anteriores.

No puedo evitar reír. Él lo hace tan fácil, y odio eso.

—¿Entonces? —presiona.

Estamos aquí, atrapados en este incómodo limbo de no querer ser el que haga el primer movimiento. Sin querer darle al otro todo el poder.

Pero entonces se saca la mano del bolsillo y la extiende hacia mí.

Le ofrezco mi mano y él entrelaza nuestros dedos.

Y por una vez, se siente como que él es el que está dando y yo soy la que está tomando.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Voy a tratar de actualizar lunes, miércoles y viernes.

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** florcitacullen, carolaaproboste v, debynoe, krisr0405, angelabarmtz, soledadcullen, LicetSalvatore, Sylvana O Cast, somas, EmmaBe, Tata XOXO, Chayley Costa, Leahdecall, Adriana molina, rosy canul, saraipineda44, Danycrasyxrobert, Adriu, Torposoplo12 y Noelia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**iambeagle**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 9642141 / 1 / A-Heart-Arcane**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: 12 de noviembre**

Me despierto en una cama vacía.

El cielo más allá de las ventanas todavía está oscuro.

Cierro los ojos de nuevo, y paso la palma por la sábana a mi lado. Está fría.

Él hace esto. No es nada nuevo. Cree que no me doy cuenta, ¿pero cómo no me daría cuenta cuando se ha ido?

Sentándome, estiro los brazos sobre la cabeza, y después agarro una de sus camisas del piso.

Lo encuentro sentado en la escalera de incendio, fumando un cigarrillo.

Se gira un poco antes de que llegue a la ventana. Como si pudiera sentir mi presencia.

Soy recibida sin sonrisa. Sin señales de que me quiera aquí.

Sostiene el cigarro medio fumado en oferta, después estira una mano para ayudarme a trepar por la ventana.

Mantiene el agarre en mi mano, poniéndome en su regazo.

Y entonces hace cosas así que me hacen creer que él me quiere aquí.

Con un beso en el costado de mi cuello, él sostiene el cigarrillo en mis labios. Lo chupo, aspirando, como si fuera él.

—No podía dormir —murmura.

Su mano frota arriba y abajo por mi muslo. Está fría y áspera.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí afuera? —le pregunto en voz baja.

—Una hora o dos.

En una semana serán tres horas. Después cuatro. Y con el tiempo dejará de dormir por completo. Y ahí es cuando sabré que se ha terminado.

Siempre estoy en ascuas con él, una fecha de vencimiento siempre acechando en mi mente.

Mi espalda está en su pecho, y si lo miro en este momento podría decir cosas de las que me arrepentiré. Podría pedirle que me dé respuestas a preguntas que me mantienen despierta en la noche.

Hemos estado en esto por semanas. Este estúpido juego, sin querer etiquetar nada. Sin querer crear complicaciones por hablar de lo que somos. Pero es su cama en la que duermo, y es mi nombre el que gime cuando se viene.

—Oye —dice en voz baja—. Bella.

—¿Sí?

—Múdate conmigo.

Debajo de nosotros, pasa un auto, interrumpiendo este momento, y creo que quizás lo escuché mal.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que te mudes conmigo.

Me siento hacia adelante, moviendo las piernas así puedo enfrentarlo. Él se concentra en mis labios, nariz, ojos, y cuando finalmente encuentra mi mirada, sonríe. Es tan sincera, la expresión que me da, y me gustaría que él supiera cómo lucía en este momento.

Hace que mi estómago se estremezca y que mi corazón lata más rápido.

Me hace sentir como si tal vez él realmente es mío.

—¿Por qué? —cuestiono.

Dudo, y con razón. Nunca antes hemos hablado de esto, vivir juntos. Nunca hemos hablado de nada que nos hiciera a largo plazo, que nos hiciera durar.

—Porque te quiero aquí todo el tiempo —confiesa.

—¿Qué pasa con mi lugar?

—Subarriéndalo si quieres —sugiere muy casualmente—. O nos podemos mudar ahí. No me importa.

Una arruga se forma entre mis cejas. Él levanta una mano y la frota suavemente con su pulgar.

—Detente —susurra, después se inclina hacia adelante y presiona sus labios en mi mandíbula. Besa un camino hacia mi boca—. Puedes pensarlo.

—Trabajas aquí —le digo—. Pintas aquí. Estaría en tu camino.

—No estarías en mi camino. Bella, solo piénsalo. Antes de decir que no.

Sé que no debería involucrarme en nada. Eso no sería sabio. Debería analizar los pros y los contras. Debería hacerlo trabajar por esto, por nosotros, pero no sé cómo no darle lo que él quiere.

Y en este momento, él me quiere.

Así que le digo sí.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** Sylvana O Cast, Tata XOXO, somas, krisr0405, EmmaBe, angelabarmtz, soledadcullen, debynoe, Adriu, carolaaproboste v, florcitacullen, daphne vampire Cullen, LicetSalvatore, Chayley Costa, freedom2604, Lady Grigori, Noelia, Camila, y los Guest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**iambeagle**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 9642141 / 1 / A-Heart-Arcane**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: 19 de noviembre**

Es la tercera semana de noviembre cuando me encuentro con Angela para almorzar. Ya está muy frío este otoño en Nueva York. El cielo está gris, cubierto, y el viento es feroz.

Hay mesas alineadas en el área enfrente del restaurante. Angela me saluda con la mano.

Me ajusto la gruesa bufanda alrededor del cuello, la que Edward usó anoche cuando dimos un paseo. La que envolvió alrededor de mi cuello antes de acercarme para besarme.

—¿Dónde has estado últimamente?

Es la primera cosa que pregunta cuando me siento en la pequeña mesa para dos. Ella ya ha ordenado una ensalada, una señal de que llego tarde.

Su pregunta no es de acusación. Es simple curiosidad. Pero mi consciencia se siente culpable, por lo tanto estoy a la defensiva.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto, tratando de ganar tiempo. Ella no sabe que he estado pasando tiempo con Edward de nuevo. No sabe que me pidió que me mudara la semana pasada.

Y no lo va a saber.

Porque no quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir. No quiero escuchar su discurso sobre cómo Edward no es lo suficientemente bueno. Cómo no debería permitirle tener este poder sobre mí.

Las cosas son diferentes esta vez. Lo veo en sus ojos cuando lo pillo mirándome. Lo siento en la forma en que sus dedos se presionan en mi piel mientras me muevo encima de él. Lo pruebo en sus besos y lo escucho en la forma que dice mi nombre.

Veo, siento, pruebo, escucho todo cuando estoy con él. Como si todos mis sentidos se silenciaran cuando no lo estoy.

Angela agita una mano enfrente de mi rostro.

—¿Bella?

—Lo siento. —Fuerzo una risa—. El trabajo ha sido una locura.

Un menú está en mi mano, una distracción de sus ojos.

—¿Cómo está Peter? —pregunta mientras bebo mi agua—. ¿Todavía lo estás viendo?

—Algo así. Nos estamos tomando las cosas con calma.

Es una pequeña mentira. Las cosas están tan lentas que están en un punto muerto. Difícilmente lo veo, difícilmente le regreso sus llamadas. No puedo obligarme a decirle que esto no va a ningún lado. Mis razones son egoístas. Si Angela llegara a pensar que él y yo ya no nos estamos viendo, habría más preguntas. Más hombres para emparejarme.

Pero dado que le doy la respuesta que quiere, el tema muere.

La comida se ordena, el vino se consume, y finalmente las despedidas son dichas.

Nos separamos de un abrazo, y ella me da una mirada. Busca en mi cara, solo por un segundo, con los labios apretados en una línea.

Sé que no hay forma de que ella pueda saber lo que está pasando, pero por una fracción de segundo, me pregunto si lo sabe.

Eso hace que se me acelere el pulso.

Anhelo la sensación que viene con tener a Edward como mi secreto.

—¿Nos podemos juntar este fin de semana? Te extraño.

Asiento. Le digo que también la extraño, pero no es verdad. He estado tan consumida por Edward, Edward, Edward últimamente, que no he tenido oportunidad de pensar en nadie más.

Hacemos planes para juntarnos durante el fin de semana. Pero nada está escrito en piedra; es algo que puedo cancelar fácilmente.

Algo que puedo destruir con solo unas palabras.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** Itzel Lightwood (te perdono :p), carolaaproboste v, krisr0405, Noelia, Tata XOXO, Adri, Tahirizhita grey pattz, Sylvana O Cast, bbluelilas, EmmaBe, soledadcullen, florcitacullen, debynoe, Vanina Iliana, tulgarita, Adriu, Chayley Costa, Cary, Lady Grigori, y angelabarmtz.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**iambeagle**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 9642141 / 1 / A-Heart-Arcane**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: 3 de diciembre**

Edward me besa para despertarme.

Mis ojos se abren mientras su boca viaja por mi mandíbula, mi cuello, mi pecho, mi estómago. Y después su cabeza está entre mis piernas.

Presiona suaves besos en el interior de mi muslo: uno, dos, tres. En todos lados menos en el único lugar que me estoy muriendo por tenerlo. Me retuerzo un poco, necesitando su boca en mí de nuevo. Pero él no se rinde. Quiere que ruegue.

—Edward… —exhalo—. Por favor.

Siento el aire cálido de su risa contra mi piel.

Empuño su cabello, enredando mis dedos en los mechones, pero él todavía no hace ningún movimiento. Está estático. Esperando. Quiere que muera por su toque.

Y lo hago. Siempre lo hago.

—Dime lo que quieres, Bella —se burla, deslizando un dedo en mi interior.

Pero no necesita que le diga. Él lo sabe. Estar juntos así nunca ha sido sobre no saber lo que queremos.

Me coge con sus dedos, su boca. Mi trasero se levanta del colchón y empujo contra su cara. Estoy tan cerca, tan ansiosa por esta sensación que él orquesta.

La sensación se construye y se construye, y tan pronto como es creada, se derrumba, llevándome con ella. Jadeo su nombre hasta que no puedo respirar o pensar.

Mi cuerpo se queda inmóvil, con las extremidades pesadas, pero mi pecho jadea.

Edward se mueve para acostarse a mi lado, los dedos perezosamente trazando círculos por mi estómago.

—Te amo así —susurra con voz ronca.

Sus palabras me estremecen el corazón.

—¿Me amas así cómo? ¿Desnuda y dispuesta en tu cama? —Estoy bromeando, pero hay una ligera vulnerabilidad en mis palabras.

Quiero que me asegure que esto es más que solo sexo. Él me pidió jodidamente que me mudara. Tiene que ser más.

Sonríe engreídamente mientras me aprieta el pecho suavemente, después lo cubre con su boca.

Cuando no reacciono, se detiene y retrocede. Busca mi cara. Pero la habitación está oscura, solo las luces que iluminan el cielo nocturno llenan la habitación. No hay forma de que pueda ver la duda que tengo.

Pero tal vez pueda sentirla.

—Bell —murmura, sin ofrecer nada más. Sin confirmación de quién soy o qué es esto para él.

Si él me ama, no lo dice. Nunca lo ha hecho. Mantiene sus palabras y sentimientos como rehenes mientras se mueve entre mis piernas, embistiendo en mí.

Es lento al principio. Demasiado lento. Como si estuviera tratando de mostrarme las cosas que no puede decir con palabras.

Pero a veces necesitas palabras, algo palpable aparte de los pensamientos en tu cabeza y la sensación en tu pecho.

Después de unos minutos, volvemos a lo que sabemos. No somos lentos y dulces; somos rápidos y bruscos.

Sus embestidas se aceleran. Agarra la parte inferior de mi rodilla, doblando mi pierna así puede empujar más profundo.

—Mierda —gime, con su frente en la mía—. Mierda. Voltéate.

Se sale y ruedo a mi estómago. Él agarra mis caderas, posicionándose, y después me llena de nuevo, embistiéndome por detrás.

—¿Bueno? —pregunta después de un segundo, con su boca en mi hombro.

—Tan bueno —murmuro en el colchón.

Y lo es. La forma en que nos movemos juntos, la forma en que somos. ¿Cómo esto no puede ser amor? ¿Cómo puede ser que este sentimiento no lo consuma?

—Te podría coger por siempre —gime, matándome con sus palabras.

Nuestros cuerpos se pegan, resbaladizos por el sudor. Él saca mi cabello del camino, pegando su boca a mi nuca. Es descuidada la forma en que se mueve y me besa, y sé que está cerca.

Siento sus dientes hundirse en la piel de mi hombro, y espero que deje una marca. Quiero que deje signos visibles de que soy suya.

Su mordida se ha ido, y también su peso. Se sale rápido, y entonces se viene en mi espalda, murmurando una sarta de maldiciones junto con mi nombre.

Son solo palabras que no significan nada —cosas dichas cuando estás atrapado en esta sensación— pero por un segundo, se parece mucho al amor.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** florcitacullen, carolaaproboste v, Pera l t, krisr0405, soledadcullen, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, Alejandra, debynoe, Adriu, freedom2604, y Lady Grigori.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**iambeagle**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 9642141 / 1 / A-Heart-Arcane**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: 7 de enero**

Es enero; el mes del aire frío. El sol está suspendido en el cielo, pero es una simple decoración. No calienta mis mejillas o derrite la nieve que cruje debajo de mis botas.

Estoy tan cansada del frío; esta sensación desagradable que se pega a la ciudad y a mis huesos, haciendo que todo parezca frágil.

Me dirijo de vuelta al trabajo después de mi hora de almuerzo, cuando veo a Edward caminando por la calle. Su espalda está hacia mí, pero sé que es él, un gorro negro de lana con un agujero esconde su cabello rebelde.

La vista de él me toma desprevenida, porque no estaba esperando verlo. Esta mañana él dijo que estaría en Brooklyn durante todo el día.

Empujo a unos peatones lentos y me acerco a él.

Ahí es cuando la veo. La mujer que está caminando con él. No la noté antes, pero cuando Edward gira su cabeza para reconocerla, ella es todo lo que veo.

Me congelo. Estoy lo suficientemente atrás que él no sabe que estoy aquí. Él nunca me engañó en el pasado, pero la duda es una cosa cruel. Un poco de imaginación y se convierte en un terrorista.

Los sigo, pero no demasiado cerca. Se siente como si estuviera espiando, como si no confiara en él. Y se siente mal. Pero verlo con ella se siente peor.

Se acercan a un cruce de peatones. Se detienen, y ella se gira hacia él. No se están tocando. Están hablando, pero no sonriendo.

Capto un vistazo de su cara. Es bonita, pero no simple como yo. Su cabello es dorado y sus mejillas son rosadas. No sé quién es ella. No la puedo ubicar. Eso me deja sintiendo intranquila.

Alguien de atrás me choca, empujándome hacia adelante. Me giro y me disculpo, aunque no soy la que creó esta colisión.

Cuando miro hacia adelante, Edward y la mujer están caminando en direcciones opuestas.

Y solo así, se han ido.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Quién será esa mujer?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** carolaaproboste v, florcitacullen, somas, krisr0405, Pera l t, Noelia, rosy canul, Tahirizhita grey pattz, Adriu, bbluelilas, soledadcullen, Tata XOXO, y freedom2604.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**iambeagle**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 9642141 / 1 / A-Heart-Arcane**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: 2 de febrero**

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta Edward, asomando la cabeza dentro del baño.

Miro hacia arriba, encontrando su mirada en el espejo. Aseguro la parte de atrás de mis aros antes de responder.

—Ben fue promovido, así que Angela le hace una cosa pequeña esta noche.

—Oh. —Se restriega su mandíbula sin afeitar con una mano—. Él me envió un correo electrónico sobre eso.

Esta es la primera vez que escucho que Edward fue invitado. Angela nunca me mencionó nada. Solo la he visto cuatro veces desde nuestro almuerzo ese día en noviembre, así que quizás ella cree que este es un detalle que no me concierne. No es como si ella supiera que mi cepillo de dientes está en el lavabo de él y que mi ropa atesta su clóset.

—¿Le dijiste que ibas? —pregunto.

—No respondí —dice como si nada. Porque él no tiene que responder a las personas. No tiene que mantenerse en contacto, enviar tarjetas de cumpleaños o regalos de Navidad. Él hace lo que quiere, aparece cuando le da la gana. No tiene remordimientos por la forma en que trata sus relaciones. No le importa.

Soy el ejemplo perfecto de permitirle que se salga con esta ofensa.

Los segundos pasan antes de que él interrumpa mis pensamientos con:

—Tengo mierda que hacer por aquí.

Centro mi atención en otro lugar; pongo máscara en mis pestañas, en un intento de no parecer afectada por su vaguedad.

Desde el día que lo vi caminando en la calle con esa otra mujer, he sido maldecida con un nuevo pasatiempo: sospecha. Cuando Edward regresó a casa más tarde esa noche, le pregunté cómo estuvo su día. Él dijo que estuvo bien. Se quejó del tráfico regresando de Brooklyn. Sin ofrecer otros detalles sobre cómo pasó las horas o con quién las pasó. Tampoco pregunté. No quería empezar una pelea que no podríamos terminar.

Porque la única consistencia de Edward viene en forma de irse cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles.

Por eso mi trabajo es mantener las cosas fáciles.

—Oye. —Su voz es suave—. ¿Crees que estarás hasta tarde?

Su pregunta obliga a mis ojos a regresar a él, pero ya no me está mirando. Su atención está en el teléfono en su mano.

Dudo lo suficiente para que él note mi silencio. Levanta la cabeza, deslizando el teléfono en su bolsillo.

—Probablemente no —respondo en voz baja—. Estaba planeando quedarme por una o dos horas.

Desearía poder ser tan vaga como él, pero ese es su juego. Y no podría ganar incluso si tratara.

Él no reacciona a esto, su rostro calmo y la mirada intensa, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar algo. En situaciones como esta desearía poder leerlo; desearía que las páginas de su libro fueran coherentes.

Tiro el maquillaje atestando el lavabo en mi bolso y hago un movimiento para irme. Pero Edward permanece donde está, bloqueando la puerta.

Luce tenso; cansado. Paso una mano por su pecho, con los dedos acariciando su mandíbula. Lo miro fijamente, esperando algún tipo de señal que termine con la duda que se está tejiendo en mi cabeza.

—Que te diviertas —murmura, presionando un rápido beso en mi sien.

Y la duda permanece, un lío torcido y enredado.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** Pera l t, rosy canul, Tata XOXO, somas, krisr0405, florcitacullen, freedom2604, JeiRaawr, debynoe, tulgarita, bbluelilas, soledadcullen, carolaaproboste v, y Noelia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**iambeagle**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 9642141 / 1 / A-Heart-Arcane**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: 10 de marzo**

Las noches todavía son frías, el invierno se toma su tiempo para convertirse en la primavera. Como si no quisiera irse, no quisiera darme el calor que anhelo.

Edward está menos alrededor. Pasa sus días pintando en el estudio vacío de un amigo a unas cuadras de distancia. Cuando no está concentrado en su propio trabajo, está dibujando las páginas de un libro para niños que le pidieron que ilustre. Se mantiene ocupado. Y yo no quiero competir con su pasión, así que le doy el espacio que necesita.

Sin embargo, cuando estamos juntos él está presente; atento. Él me coge como si no hubiera nadie más. Me deja notas en la mañana antes de que me despierte. Nos besamos y reímos y él me susurra palabras en la oscuridad y me abraza mientras dormimos. Nunca ha sido así antes, así que estas cosas compensan su ausencia. Estos momentos derrumban mi duda.

Y entonces un sábado a la mañana él se va a hacer un recado. Pero su teléfono se queda.

No es a propósito. Es un accidente de su parte. Nunca se va sin él.

Me quedo escondida debajo de la manta, esperando que regrese y agarre lo que ha olvidado. Pero cinco minutos se convierten en cuarenta y cinco, y el teléfono todavía está en la mesa de noche.

Se burla de mí con su presencia, con sus vibraciones. La pantalla se ilumina, un número con un código de área que no conozco. No está añadido a sus contactos; sin nombre asignado a esta persona que llama.

Me estiro y lo pongo en mi palma, esperando que quien sea que esté llamando se dé cuenta que nadie va a contestar. El zumbido muere. La pantalla se oscurece. Y después llega un mensaje de texto del mismo número.

La escala de curiosidad cambia, todo su peso se inclina hacia la sospecha. Y odio esta sensación; odio la forma en que su presión me ahoga.

Nunca antes he invadido la privacidad de Edward. Nunca en realidad tuve una razón para dudar de él. Quizás el escepticismo que siento solo reside en mi cabeza. Pero su teléfono no está bloqueado, y si él tuviera algo que ocultar, encontraría una forma de evitar los ojos indeseados.

Está mal. No puedo negarlo. Se me acelera el pulso. Me quedo mirando este pequeño aparato que tiene tanto poder; tiene mucho conocimiento sobre quién es Edward. Sabe cosas que nunca sabré, y eso es lo que me lleva a desbloquear su teléfono.

Mi pulgar se desliza por la pantalla e inmediatamente abro el mensaje. No hay otros mensajes que encadenen esta conversación, solo el que fue enviado hace dos minutos.

 _ **Podría haber reprogramado la cita. Avísame más pronto que el mismo día la próxima vez.**_

Leo las palabras unas cuantas veces, dejando que se asimilen en mí. Probablemente tiene que ver con su trabajo. Eso es lo único que tiene sentido.

Rápidamente reviso sus otros mensajes, pero no hay nada fuera de lo común. Todas las conversaciones son claras.

Sin nada para diseccionar, el peso en mi pecho desaparece. Mi cuerpo pierde la tensión. Sin el miedo y la inquietud, el único sentimiento que queda es la vergüenza.

Me he convertido en esa mujer, la que husmea y desconfía sin razón.

Me he convertido en una mujer que deja que la inseguridad controle su vida.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** indii93, krisr0405, Pera l t, Noelia, somas, soledadcullen, rosy canul, tulgarita, carolaaproboste v, EmmaBe, Tata XOXO, Mnica, debynoe, Lady Grigori, Chayley Costa, y freedom2604.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**iambeagle**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 9642141 / 1 / A-Heart-Arcane**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: 2 de abril**

—Él está viendo a alguien, Bella. —Es la primera cosa que dice Angela cuando contesto el teléfono. Sus palabras no son seguidas por un hola u otro saludo, solo—: Es infiel.

Esto me toma desprevenida. He trabajado duro para mantener a Edward como un secreto durante meses, pero quizás Angela lo supo todo el tiempo. Tal vez ella sabe _todo._

Las lágrimas hacen una aparición antes que las palabras. Y después mi mente se llena con _lo sabía._ Jodidamente lo sabía.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto, tratando con mucha fuerza de permanecer compuesta.

Hay silencio. Y después hay un sollozo ahogado.

—Él me lo dijo —inhala, conteniendo la respiración, después soltándola de nuevo—. ¿Puedes creerlo? Él pensó que no estaría enojada ya que confesó. Pero me ha estado engañando y me va a dejar y voy a estar sola.

 _Ben_.

Ella está hablando de Ben, no de Edward.

—Lo siento mucho —repito varias veces antes de sentirlo; antes de lo que ella está diciendo se hunda en mí.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —pregunta, pero no sé cómo responder eso por ella—. ¿Qué mierda voy a hacer? Mi papá le dio un trabajo. ¿Y después él se caga en mí así?

—No lo sé, Ange.

—¿Puedo ir?

No, no puede venir. Ella todavía no sabe que vivo aquí, con Edward. Y no hay forma de que le pueda decir ahora. La última cosa que necesita es descubrir que otra persona le ha estado mintiendo.

—No. Yo iré —sugiero.

—Bella. —Dice mi nombre, sonando alerta, firme—. Mi esposo me está engañando. Necesito jodidamente salir de aquí. Necesito llorar y necesito jodidamente beber vino.

—No estoy en casa —miento—. Estoy... en el trabajo. Pero puedo encontrarte. Puedo encontrarte en el bar a unas cuadras de aquí.

Sollozos llenan la línea.

—Bien.

Me visto rápidamente. Le envío un mensaje de texto a Edward, avisándole que saldré. No le doy detalles, esperando que pregunte. Pero él no responde.

Está trabajando, me digo a mí misma. Está preocupado y ocupado y concentrado en cosas que son importantes para él, así que también deben ser importantes para mí.

Pero es difícil pensar de esa forma cuando me despierto sola y como sola y duermo sola y estoy prácticamente sola.

Cuando llego al bar, Angela ya está ahí, una botella abierta acompañándola.

Le doy un abrazo, murmurando disculpas que no la ayudarán.

Le digo que él no vale la pena. Que lo puede hacer mejor. Pronuncio clichés sobre el karma y que él conseguirá lo que se merece.

Pero ella no se ve más convencida que yo, porque el hecho sigue siendo: que ella es la que fue engañada, la que no fue suficiente para que su esposo le prometiera un para siempre y de verdad lo cumpliera.

Nos sentamos en el bar hasta que el personal comienza a apilar las sillas en las mesas y a enviar miradas en nuestra dirección.

Angela se va en taxi a casa, pero yo opto por caminar en su lugar. Eso me da tiempo para preguntarme si alguna vez seré suficiente para que Edward me haga alguna promesa.

Cuando llego a casa, es pasada la medianoche. El lugar está oscuro, pero la televisión está prendida. Murmullos bajos de un viejo programa que nunca vi llenan la habitación. Hay una cerveza abierta puesta en el piso al lado del sillón, junto con un recipiente de comida china medio comida.

—¿Edward? —llamo.

Apago la televisión y prendo la luz de la cocina. Me saco la chaqueta. Tomo un poco de agua.

Cuando entro a la habitación, encuentro a Edward.

Está sentado en el borde de la cama, con la cabeza gacha.

—Hola. No creí que estuviera aquí —murmuro.

No se gira.

—Llegué a casa hace una hora.

—Oh. Salí con Angela.

Exhala, rascándose la nuca.

—Sí, recibí tu mensaje.

—Bueno, no respondiste. Así que...

—Estaba ocupado —dice. Y después me mira—. Lo siento.

Escuchar su disculpa mueve algo dentro de mí.

 _Lo siente._

Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla. Puedo decirle que está bien. Puedo mentir y decir que no importa y que no lo extraño cuando no está aquí. Pero los eventos de la noche y una botella de vino me han dejado sintiéndome vulnerable, haciendo que las palabras se precipiten de mi boca.

—No está bien, Edward. Esto no está bien.

Una frente arrugada y unas cejas fruncidas enmascaran sus rasgos.

—¿Qué?

—Nosotros. Esto no está bien. —Trato de tomar una respiración profunda, pero comienzo a llorar en su lugar. Me siento estúpida. Odio la confrontación y me siento patética llorando enfrente de él, pero no sé de qué otra manera manejar esto.

—Oye. —Se levanta de la cama. Con las rodillas flexionadas y las manos sosteniendo mis hombros, él busca mi cara—. ¿Qué pasa?

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Siento que me estoy volviendo loca.

Se ve preocupado y eso es lo que quiero. Quiero saber que le importa.

—Está bien sentirse así algunas veces —me asegura.

—No, no lo está. Revisé tu teléfono —murmuro, limpiándome las mejillas, confesando—. Pensé que andabas cogiendo por ahí, y no lo estás, y ahora me siento como una mierda.

Se aleja un poco.

—¿Revisaste mi teléfono?

—Lo siento. Lo siento, pero nunca estás aquí y estabas siendo distante. ¿Qué se suponía que pensara?

Me estudia por un minuto. Su cara no revela nada.

—Después de toda la mierda que hemos pasado, no estaba segura de poder confiar en ti —admito, y es como respirar—. Desapareces y lo odio. Te amo, pero necesito confiar en ti.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Bella —dice suavemente—. Nunca te he engañado. Nunca jodidamente haría eso.

 _Lo miro fijamente. Escucho lo que está diciendo, pero es tan difícil creerle cuando sus acciones no coinciden con sus palabras. Pero asiento, sollozando un_ _está bien, está bien, lo siento._

Con una sacudida de su cabeza, él me dice que no lo sienta.

Con sus manos acunando mi cara, él me limpia las lágrimas.

Y con un beso a mis labios, por primera vez, me dice que me ama.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** krisr0405, Molly, rosy canul, Yoliki, indii93, carolaaproboste v, adriana molina, Pera l t, Chayley Costa, somas, bbluelilas, tulgarita, monica, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, Vanina Iliana, freedom2604, y Noelia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**iambeagle**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 9642141 / 1 / A-Heart-Arcane**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: 11 de mayo**

El teléfono de Edward suena en medio de la noche. Se despierta sobresaltado, rápidamente respondiendo la llamada. Él murmura cosas como "está bien" y "¿estás segura?", antes de terminar con "estoy en camino".

Lo siento dejar la cama. Me estiro por mi teléfono, sorprendida de ver que son más de las tres de la madrugada.

—Mierda —maldice en voz baja.

No puedo ver su cara en la oscuridad. Pero puedo escuchar el susurro de la tela y ver la sombra de su cuerpo mientras se apresura a ponerse la ropa.

Me siento, sobresaltada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Solo mierda del trabajo.

Prendo la lámpara.

—¿En _este_ momento?

Él escucha la acusación en mi voz, escucha lo que no le pido: _dime la verdad._

—Sí. Vuelve a la cama. Volveré más tarde.

Sin otra palabra, él desaparece de la habitación. Me quedo en la cama, dejando que mi mente se vuelva loca con escenarios. Me duele el estómago con cada pensamiento que invade mi mente.

Escucho, esperando que la puerta principal se abra y se cierre; esperando el momento en que se me permitirá derrumbarme. Pero todo lo que escucho es a Edward vomitando y tirando la cadena del baño.

Me paro fuera del baño, golpeando dos veces. A través de la puerta cerrada, le pregunto si está bien. Cuando no responde, me dejo entrar.

Su cara está pálida y sus ojos están asustados. El cabello se le pega a la frente y con una mano temblorosa, él lo aleja. Nunca antes lo he visto así. El hombre que emana confianza no está aquí y eso me asusta.

Me arrodillo, extendiendo la mano para tocarle el brazo pero él se aleja, parándose y pasándome, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—¿Qué está pasando? —demando, siguiéndolo—. ¿Estás enfermo?

Me ignora. El grifo está abierto y él toma un poco de agua. Se la pasa por la boca antes de salpicarse la cara.

—Oye —intento otra vez—. Háblame.

—Jesús —espeta. Su mirada es de hielo y sus palabras son frías—. Ya jodidamente te dije que tengo que lidiar con el trabajo.

Su voz me sobresalta. No nos hablamos así. Nunca lo hemos hecho. Ni siquiera cuando estábamos en nuestro peor momento.

Las lágrimas pinchan en mis ojos y la sangre arde en mis mejillas.

—No me hables así. No te atrevas.

—Lo siento —exhala, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. Lo siento.

Agarra su paquete de cigarrillos, deslizándolos en su bolsillo trasero. Se pone las botas y agarra sus llaves y evita mi mirada.

—¿En serio? ¿Te vas, así? —pregunto, esta necesidad de desafiarlo más fuerte que nunca antes—. ¿No me vas a decir lo que en realidad está pasando?

—No puedo.

—Sí _puedes_ —enfatizo—. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

Se mueve hacia la puerta principal.

—Estoy bajo mucha jodida presión en este momento, así que déjalo ir.

—¿Presión con qué? No sé nada porque tú no me hablas.

—No sé _cómo_ hablarte de esto. No jodidamente entenderías.

Se vuelve borroso en mi visión. Parpadeo las lágrimas.

—La única razón por la que no entiendo lo que está pasando en porque no me lo dices.

—No es de tu incumbencia. —Sus palabras lastiman, pero es lo que dice a continuación lo que me hace sangrar—. Y si me vas a dar mierda entonces puedes jodidamente irte.

Él lo dice tan simple. Como si estuviera desafiándome. Como si no creyera que en realidad lo haré.

Diez minutos después de que sale furioso del departamento, empaco una maleta. No lloro. Y acepto su desafío.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** krisr0405, freedom2604, rosy canul, tulgarita, indii93, florcitacullen, debynoe, somas, carolaaproboste v, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, Pera l t, Monica, eliana peluso 750, Chayley Costa, Noelia, y los Guest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**iambeagle**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 9642141 / 1 / A-Heart-Arcane**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: 11 de mayo**

La preocupación en la cara de mi madre cuando me presento en su casa de Staten Island a las seis de la mañana es suficiente para reducirme a las lágrimas.

Pero no lloré cuando dejé a Edward y no lloré en el ferry y no voy a llorar ahora.

—Bella, cariño, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿Está todo bien?

Ella me apresura adentro; agarra la maleta de mi mano temblorosa. Más preguntas son hechas, pero no sé cómo responder.

No puedo decirle que no tengo otro lugar a donde ir. Que terminé el alquiler de mi departamento para vivir con mi novio. Que no puedo confiar en Angela porque descubriría que le he estado mintiendo. No puedo dejar que mi madre sepa que he pasado los últimos nueve meses perdiendo mi vida por Edward. Y ahora no tengo nada y a nadie porque lo hice a él todo.

—Realmente necesitaba volver a casa —le digo.

Me contempla por un momento, pero no presiona por otra respuesta. En su lugar, me acerca para un abrazo, me sirve una taza de café y me pregunta qué quiero comer en el desayuno.

Cuando mi papá me encuentra sentada a la mesa, finge una mirada de sorpresa.

—Sé que no es mi hija. No es Navidad ni Acción de Gracias, y ella nunca visita a su viejo solo porque sí.

No tengo que levantar la mirada de mis panqueques para saber que mi madre le está lanzando una mirada en este momento, advirtiéndole que no me pregunté por qué estoy aquí.

Le doy una respuesta vaga e indiferente sobre tener tiempo libre en el trabajo. Dudo que lo crea, pero parece que es suficiente para detener sus preguntas.

Me aprieta suavemente el hombro mientras me pasa.

—Bueno, me encanta ver tu linda cara esta mañana, Bell.

Su muestra de afecto lo delata. Él debe tener una idea de por qué estoy aquí. No debería, pero eso me hace sentir pequeña y patética.

Me hace sentir vergüenza.

Alrededor de las nueve, llamo a la galería y les aviso que no iré hoy. Les digo que no sé cuándo volveré porque estoy enferma, y no se siente ni de cerca una mentira.

Con el tiempo mi papá se va a trabajar y mi mamá corre alrededor de la casa, tratando de engancharme en charla sin sentido mientras hace los quehaceres. Cuando es después del mediodía, me ofrezco a hacer recados por ella, cualquier excusa para evitar sentirme sofocada.

Manejo sin destino por un tiempo, después me meto al estacionamiento de un Starbucks. No salgo, solo me siento en el auto, finalmente permitiéndome pensar en Edward.

Me pregunto qué está haciendo en este momento. Qué estaba haciendo a las tres de esta mañana. Me pregunto si ya está en casa y si sabe que me he ido.

Pero sobre todo, me pregunto si siquiera le importa.

Repito nuestra pelea. Me recuerdo las palabras que me dijo y cómo reaccionó él.

La ira todavía está presente, pero ahora que he puesto espacio físico entre nosotros, la duda se ha asentado. Eso me ancla al asiento, agobiándome. Dudo de mí al punto de un ataque de pánico.

¿Lo estaba sofocando? ¿Estaba siendo demasiado agresiva y demandante? ¿Dejé que mi inseguridad sembrara la duda que creció fuera de mi control?

Estas preguntas siguen sin respuesta, y el dolor que siento se niega a desaparecer. No sé cómo terminé de nuevo en este lugar, con mi corazón y todo lo que él controla a merced de Edward.

Cuando el sol amenaza con dejar el cielo y no hay otro lugar a donde ir, regreso a la casa de mis padres.

Cuando me estaciono en el camino de entrada, veo a mi papá sentado en el porche con una cerveza. Él no dice nada cuando me acerco, solo palmea el lugar a su lado en el columpio del porche.

—Tu mamá estaba preocupada de que hubieras vuelto a la ciudad sin comer la cena primero. —Gruñe una risa, pero cuando no me uno a él, su risa se convierte en una tos—. ¿Esto es sobre Edward?

Me encojo de hombros. No quiero darle ninguna información. No quiero contarle cosas que harán que él odie al hombre que amo. Ellos se han encontrado un par de veces durante los años, pero creo que mis padres saben más de lo que dejan saber. Mi madre supo desde el momento que conoció a Edward que él era alguien a quien yo no podía aferrarme. No le hablé por dos semanas después que me dijo eso. Tres meses después, Edward y yo rompimos por primera vez.

Mi silencio obliga a papá a hablar de nuevo.

—Sé que no quieres escucharlo, pero él no te merece, Bell.

Mantengo la mirada en el piso, porque no hay preocupación cubriendo su cara, y sé qué es exactamente lo que veré si lo miro.

—Es complicado —murmuro—. No sabes nada.

Se burla, después se toma un momento para beber su cerveza.

—Sé que estás aquí ahora y no con él.

Giro la cabeza y le doy una mirada.

—No actúes como si tú y mamá nunca tuvieron problemas.

—Como el infierno si no lo hicimos. Pero yo nunca hubiera dejado que esa mujer se fuera. Y es mejor que creas eso.

Sus palabras mueven algo dentro de mí y comienzo a llorar. Sollozos feos y fuertes que he estado conteniendo en el interior.

No quiero que las palabras de mi papá sean verdad. No quiero creer que Edward nunca me amó y probablemente nunca lo hará.

Pero la verdad permanece: él es el que me dijo que me fuera. Es el que me alejó. Y yo soy la que lo dejé.

Mis lágrimas disminuyen hasta que el único sentimiento que me queda es vergüenza.

—Dime la palabra y marcharé en este momento a la casa de ese hijo de puta y golpearé algo de sentido en él.

Resoplo a través de una risa tenue.

—Por favor no. Lo aprecio, pero no.

Papá sacude la cabeza, después se pone de pie.

—No odio al hombre, porque sé que lo amas. Pero él nunca será lo suficientemente bueno para ti, niña.

Con esas últimas palabras, me quedo sola en el porche, preguntándome si alguna vez seré suficiente para Edward.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** Adriu, freedom2604, debynoe, rosy canul, Tahi, Pera l t, carolaaproboste v, indii93, Yoliki, somas, Chayley Costa, Sylvana O Cast, krisr0405, Emilie Ctrl, Noelia, EmmaBe, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, Nanny Swan, Monica, Eliana peluso 750, y tulgarita.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**iambeagle**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 9642141 / 1 / A-Heart-Arcane**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: 12 de mayo**

Son cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando decido que debo regresar a la ciudad. Que debo regresar al departamento que comparto con un hombre que siempre amaré, pero nunca entenderé.

El peso de esa decisión me mantiene en la cama de invitados de mis padres por las siguientes tres horas. Porque estoy aterrada de ser la primera en hacer un movimiento. Porque quizás debería esperar a que Edward me contacte. Para disculparse. Para rogarme que regrese.

Pensamientos como ese atormentan mi mente en esta habitación oscura y silenciosa, creando profunda ansiedad.

Pero cuando el mundo exterior vuelve a la vida y el horizonte brilla con rosa y naranja, llamo un taxi, tomo el ferry, y regreso a la ciudad todo antes de las ocho.

Café rancio me mantiene viva hasta que entro a mi departamento. Abro la puerta con más prisa de la necesaria, y escucho por Edward con más concentración de la que debería. Sin embargo, no hay señal de que él esté aquí. Y quizás algunas cosas nunca cambian, él no es del tipo de esperar, y yo no soy del tipo de permanecer alejada.

Edward no estando aquí no era un escenario que hubiera reproducido en mi cabeza. Patéticamente asumí que él estaría esperándome. El pensamiento de él encontrándome ahora, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, es lo que me lleva a empacar mis pertenencias.

Saco una maleta, la que es de él, y tiro unas cosas dentro. Vacío un cajón antes de buscar alcohol. Hay vodka en el congelador, sé que está ahí, y ni siquiera intento detenerme de tomar un trago. Sé que no debería hacer esto, disfrutar de algo para mantener mi mente confusa y entumecida, pero es la única cosa en la que puedo confiar en este momento.

No sé qué hora es cuando la puerta principal se abre y Edward me encuentra sentada en el piso de la sala, revisando fotos.

Él no dice nada, solo me observa por un momento. Así que lo miro de vuelta. Está usando la misma ropa con que lo vi por última vez. Su cabello está sucio, grasoso, mechones se le pegan en la frente y otros están tiesos. Se ve agotado y asustado y nada como el hombre que amo.

Se acuclilla enfrente de mí, nunca sacando sus ojos de los míos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta, asintiendo hacia la foto en mi mano. Es una de nosotros, hace unos años. Estamos en una fiesta de Año Nuevo y yo estoy sentada en su regazo, borracha y feliz. No sabía que él tenía una caja entera dedicada a nosotros, llena con fotos y talones de boletos y pasajes de avión a lugares que hemos estado juntos. Todos estos años y él no dijo nada. Así que _yo_ no pensé nada. Pero esto es _todo._

—No sé lo que estoy haciendo —digo con la voz ronca—. Me iba a ir. Se suponía que me iba a ir, y entonces… —Mis ojos van de un lado a otro de la habitación. Hay una maleta medio empacada en el piso de la cocina. Desde aquí puedo ver que está llena con ropa y algunas ollas y sartenes.

Lo miro de nuevo, siguiendo su mirada hacia la botella de Belvedere puesta a mi lado.

—Bella —suspira, estirándose por la botella. Trato de detenerlo, pero me agarra suavemente la muñeca—. Jesucristo. Détente. Solo… détente.

Me alejo de él.

—¿Qué mierda te importa?

Él libera su agarre, presionándose los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

—Me importa. No entiendes lo mucho que _me_ importa.

Resoplo. Es feo, y dejo que todo el odio que siento hacia él hable por mí.

—Por supuesto que no lo entiendo porque tú _no me hablas._ No me dices ni mierda. Solo esperas que sepa cosas. Pero no te conozco. Nunca lo hice. Y esto —levanto la caja de fotos—, ¿qué mierda es esto?

—¿Qué crees que es?

—Mentiras. Creo que son _mentiras._

—Sé que estás enojada. He estado bajo mucho estrés, y... esa es una excusa de mierda. Y lamento haberte gritado la otra noche. Eso no fue justo. Lo siento.

—Eso no es suficiente —digo, mi voz titubeando—. Quiero que lo sea, pero no lo es.

—De acuerdo. —Su asentimiento es tenso, con la mandíbula apretada. Por experiencias pasadas, espero que eso sea lo último. Pero después añade—: No quiero que te vayas. Eso debería ser suficiente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque _tú_ quieres ser el primero en irse? ¿Como siempre?

—No voy a ir a ningún lado.

—Encuentro eso difícil de creer. Siempre estás huyendo, sin decirme dónde estás o lo que estás haciendo. Hace unos meses dijiste que estabas en Brooklyn. Pero no lo estabas. Jodidamente te vi en la calle con una rubia.

Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de darme cuenta de lo que he dicho. Y sé exactamente por qué las dije. Quería una reacción de él. Es para lo que todo esto es, el empacar, la pelea, la salida. Solo quiero que él reaccione, que muestre otra emoción aparte de apatía.

Su cara se endurece. Él sabe. Puedo ver el momento en sus ojos cuando se da cuenta exactamente de qué día estoy hablando.

—¿Es por quien saliste corriendo la otra noche? —acuso.

Deja salir un largo suspiro, y suena mucho como derrota.

—Sí. Es a quien fui a ver, pero... Bella. No es _así._

Escuchar esas palabras debería traerme consuelo, pero no lo hace. Mi cabeza da vueltas, creando escenarios que me hacen hervir la sangre.

—¿Quién es ella? —presiono.

No responde inmediatamente, solo me mira fijamente.

—¿Por qué fuiste a verla en medio de la _jodida_ noche? —pregunto de nuevo, más fuerte.

—Si te lo digo, te irás. —Lo dice muy bajo y muy seguro. Y quiero decirle que está equivocado. Que puede decirme cualquier cosa y podemos solucionarlo. Pero quizás estaría mintiendo. Tal vez la mirada en su cara y el sonido de su voz me convencen de otra cosa.

—Me voy a ir de todas formas —le digo. Ni siquiera sé si eso es verdad. Y si él me cree o no, baja la cabeza y comienza a hablar.

—Ella estaba en el hospital. Fui a verla al hospital.

—De acuerdo. ¿Pero _quién demonios es ella?_

—Su nombre es Rosalie.

 _Rosalie._ La odio. Pero más que eso, lo odio a él por reducirme a esto.

—Yo... joder. —Se jala el cabello, moviéndose a sus rodillas—. No quiero hacer esto en este momento. Estás borracha, y...

—Esta es la única oportunidad que vas a tener.

Traga. Se frota la boca con una mano. Y después habla.

—Tengo un hijo. Desde ayer.

Me duele el pecho mientras repito las palabras en mi cabeza. Como si tal vez lo hubiera escuchado mal. Como si tal vez él está tratando de decirme algo diferente. Porque eso no puedo ser verdad. _No puede._

Pero entonces él comienza a disculparse, repitiendo las palabras hasta que el significado se pierde por completo.

—No puedo jodidamente creerte. Me mentiste. Tú…

—No mentí, Bella. No lo hice —dice firmemente, poniendo ambas manos en mi cara, obligándome a mirarlo—. Esto pasó antes de ti.

Me alejo.

—¿ _Antes_ de mí? ¿Pasó antes de mí?

—Antes de que te mudaras. Antes de que volviéramos a estar juntos.

—Nada antes de ti siquiera existe para mí —murmuro, lágrimas calientes hacen borrosa su cara—. Y ahora tienes un hijo. Yo solo... —Me presiono una mano en la frente, inhalando una respiración mientras mi mente se desenfrena con todo lo que ha pasado durante los últimos nueve meses.

—No lo supe hasta enero —explica, pero eso no importa. Eso no jodidamente importa.

Estoy de pie antes de que me dé cuenta. No sé a dónde voy, solo me muevo, tratando de alejarme de él. Pero entonces él me tira del brazo, tratando de hacerme quedar, _rogándome_ que no me vaya. Y es justo como quería. Pero no quería _esto._ No quería que fuera así.

Quiero empujarlo, pero no. No puedo. Así que dejo que me abrace. Sus brazos me aprisionan mientras escucho sus frenéticas disculpas, su temblorosa promesa de que me ama y no quería lastimarme.

Y con mi cara enterrada en su pecho, él me deja llorar.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ya sabemos lo que ocultaba Edward. ¿Era lo que esperaban?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** krisr0405, Tahi, rosy canul, Yoliki, Pau, debynoe, Adriu, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, Chayley Costa, Pera l t, somas, tulgarita, bbluelilas, Adri Z, soledadcullen, y los Guest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**iambeagle**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 9642141 / 1 / A-Heart-Arcane**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: 13 de mayo**

Estoy desorientada cuando finalmente me despierto, insegura si la oscuridad del cielo revela una mañana temprano o una noche tarde.

Un latido sordo se forma justo entre mis cejas, este dolor de cabeza palpitante es un recuerdo de que bebí demasiado. Unos segundos después un dolor en mi pecho le sigue, un recordatorio de la confesión de Edward.

Rodando a mi costado, lo encuentro acostado a mi lado. Está durmiendo, respirando profundo y pesado. Soy capaz de mirarlo fijamente por un buen minuto antes de que verlo me enferme.

Trabajo en piloto automático después de eso. Caminar al baño. Vomitar. Abrir la ducha. Pararme debajo del rocío por unos minutos. Sentarme. Jalarme las rodillas hacia el pecho.

En algún momento, las cortinas se abren. El agua está caliente, los azulejos contra mi espalda están fríos, y el hombre que se eleva sobre mí está en algún punto intermedio.

Edward cierra el agua. Dice mi nombre un par de veces antes de levantarme.

—Necesitas secarte.

Me paro, pero permanezco en la bañera. Envuelve una toalla alrededor de mis hombros, frotando sus manos de arriba abajo por mis brazos. Odio y anhelo este consuelo que me trae.

Sus movimientos se ralentizan. Y con su frente contra la mía, susurra:

—Mírame. —Me salgo de su agarre—. Por favor. Te contaré todo.

No respondo inmediatamente. Pero en lugar de decirle no, lentamente asiento con la cabeza. Porque por mucho que sepa que va a doler, _quiero_ saberlo todo.

Él espera en la sala mientras me visto. Me siento inmóvil en el otro extremo del sofá, mientras su pierna rebota y sus nudillos crujen.

—No sé cómo empezar esto... —murmura.

Estoy callada el tiempo suficiente para que lo descubra.

Me cuenta que salió con Rosalie por menos de un mes. Quizás solo un mes, en algún momento en agosto. No era nada serio. Él comenzó a verme de nuevo y dejó de llamarla. Con el tiempo ella dejó de llamarle, también. Hasta diciembre. Ella dejó unos mensajes, explicando que necesitaba hablar con él. Él cedió y se reunió con ella un par de semanas más tarde, en enero.

Se desvía de la conversación, ofreciendo detalles sin sentido. Como a qué cafetería fueron y a dónde trabaja ella y cómo esperó hasta que estuvieran afuera para darle la noticia.

—No me importa —le digo bruscamente—. No me jodidamente importa nada de eso.

Poniéndose de pie, abre una ventana y enciende un cigarrillo.

—No puedes fumar alrededor de los bebés. —No sé por qué lo digo. Solo sale. Es como si necesitara que él se dé cuenta de lo diferente que su vida tendrá que ser de ahora en adelante. Quiero que se arrepienta de esto, y de alguna forma tener la habilidad de hacer que todo desaparezca.

Con una mano todavía cubriendo la llama, me mira.

—Lo sé —dice, humo aparece con sus palabras—. Yo... joder. He estado tratando de parar.

 _Él ha estado tratando de parar._ Ha estado tratando de _cambiar._ Por otra mujer. Por una vida de la que yo no sabía nada hasta ayer.

—¿Cómo sabes siquiera que es tuyo? —Suena como una pregunta, pero está cargada con acusación. _No puede ser tuyo,_ quiero decir. _Esto no puede pasarnos a nosotros._

—Estoy bastante seguro de que ella es mía.

—¿Bastante seguro? —Me hierve la sangre mientras repito las palabras en mi cabeza—. ¿Estás arruinando nuestra vida por algo que estás _bastante seguro?_

—No creo que Rosalie mintiera sobre algo así.

—¿Estás jodidamente delirando? —espeto.

Hace una mueca ante mi tono. Como si estuviera sorprendido de que esté furiosa.

—¿Por qué mentiría? Si la niña no es mía, ¿entonces por qué _yo_?

—¡Porque jodidamente puede! —medio grito, medio lloro—. Se suponía que eras mío y esta mujer te está alejando de mí. Y tú la estás dejando. Porque eres un jodido cobarde. —Mis palabras son murmuradas ahora, mis mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas.

Parpadea ante mis palabras. Pero no se mueve de la ventana, no deja de fumar su cigarrillo.

—Dime lo que debo hacer. —Susurra esto, y estoy convencida de que lo imaginé hasta que añade—: Dime cómo arreglar esto.

—No. Tú no _quieres_ arreglarlo.

—Me haré una prueba de paternidad.

—¿Y después qué? Si el bebé es tuyo, ¿me dejarás? ¿Huirás y jugarás a la casita con Rosalie?

—No. Eso no es lo que quiero —dice firmemente—. Eso no es lo que va a pasar.

—Si eso no pasa ahora, lo hará algún día. Rosalie podría ser la madre de tu hijo. De tu _primer_ hijo. Se suponía que iba a ser yo. Yo tenía que hacer esto contigo, y tú me quitaste eso.

—Nunca quise hijos, Bella.

Lo dice simplemente. Aplastando cualquier sueño futuro que alguna vez tuve para nosotros. Confirmando que es un bastardo egoísta. Y quizás eso es lo que necesitaba escuchar, para darme cuenta que nunca habría sido _yo_. Que nunca debería haber sido _ella._ Pero así es como resultó. Y no puedo ser lo segundo mejor para él, y no lo compartiré.

—Jódete. —Mis palabras son deliberadas, lentas. No las grito como quiero. No quiero que él piense que estoy enloquecida de ira, pero necesito que sepa que estoy terriblemente herida.

De alguna forma aceptar el dolor hace todo más claro.

Me muevo por el departamento, finalizando lo que debería haber hecho ayer. Hago acopio de cualquier amor propio que me ha quedado y le digo que he terminado. Empaco tanta ropa como puedo. Ignoro sus ruegos para que me quede. Y esta vez, cuando él bloquea mi camino y me agarra el brazo para impedir que salga por la puerta, le doy una bofetada en la cara.

Es solo después de que me voy que me pregunto cuánto durará el escozor.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ya sabemos cómo sucedieron las cosas. ¿Qué piensan ahora de Edward?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** indii93, kikaly, Chayley Costa, Adriu, somas, Pera l t, krisr0405, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, Emilie Ctrl, Carolina Sebastian, tulgarita, debynoe, Monica, carolaaproboste v, bbluelilas, soledadcullen, carol, rosy canul, Lady Grigori, y los Guest.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**iambeagle**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 9642141 / 1 / A-Heart-Arcane**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: 23 de mayo** **  
** **Un año después.**

—¿Vas a venir esta noche? Por favor, dime que vas a venir esta noche.

Sostengo el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro, usando las manos para cerrar la última de mis maletas.

—No sé por qué piensas que esto es una buena idea —le digo a Angela—. Realmente no quiero despedirme de nadie. Ni siquiera me gusta esa gente.

—Ay, Bell. ¿Ni siquiera quieres despedirte de mí?

—Por supuesto que me despediré de _ti._ Eres la que me llevará al aeropuerto.

—Tienes que venir a tu propia fiesta de despedida. Es necesario para que te pongas completamente borracha... y quizás pierdas tu vuelo y te quedes aquí, en Nueva York.

—Sabes que esto es algo bueno. Necesito alejarme por un tiempo —digo con firmeza, pensando en la razón por la que me voy.

Ha pasado un poco más de un año desde que he visto a Edward. Después de que me alejé de él, fui directo al departamento de Angela y confesé todo. Ella me dio mierda al principio, pero como una buena amiga, no me juzgó. Lo que hizo fue dirigirse furiosamente al departamento de Edward a juntar el resto de mis pertenencias, así yo no tendría que ir.

Edward trató de contactarme por un tiempo después de que me fui. Llamó y esperó afuera del departamento de Angela y a veces en mi trabajo. Pero lo ignoré. Todas las veces. Alejarlo fue una de las cosas más difíciles que alguna vez he tenido que hacer.

Después de tres meses de llorar y beber y no ceder o darle a Edward alguna oportunidad de arreglar las cosas —aunque quería hacerlo— él se dio por vencido y me dejó en paz.

—Esto me está matando —había confesado en mi buzón de voz. Esas fueron sus últimas palabras para mí. Y parte de mí estaba feliz. Quería que él sintiera al menos una fracción del dolor que me había causado durante los últimos cinco años.

Después de estar deprimida por seis meses, comencé a juntar mi mierda. Angela sugirió terapia, pero yo preferí yoga y vino. Era mucho menos costoso.

Estaba en la búsqueda de un departamento de mierda de una sola habitación, así podía darle a Angela su espacio de nuevo. Mis esfuerzos parecieron inútiles después de que escuché rumores en la galería de que alguien iba a tener la oportunidad de trabajar en España durante el verano. Trabajé con muchas ganas y continué alejando a Edward de mi mente, porque ya no había lugar para él ahí. Era hora de que me enfocara en otras cosas aparte de él. Era hora de que trabajara en mí y consiguiera mi vida de vuelta, la que no había existido desde el día que lo conocí.

—Escucha —comienza Angela, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—. Le dije a todo el mundo que estuviera en el bar como a las nueve. No es una cena formal, sé que odias eso. Son solo algunos amigos juntándose, amigos de los que debes despedirte antes de irte por unos meses. ¿Está bien?

Suspiro en el teléfono, lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella sepa que no estoy completamente feliz.

—Bien.

—Jesús, tomó demasiado tiempo convencerte.

Riendo, nos despedimos y prometemos vernos más tarde esta noche.

Después de asegurarme que he empacado todo lo que necesito, salgo para ir a almorzar con mamá y hacer algunos recados de último minuto antes de la fiesta de esta noche.

Cuando doblo la esquina, pasando una panadería en la que nunca he comido y la tintorería que uso todo el tiempo, lo veo.

 _Edward_.

Él está sentado en una mesa en el patio de un restaurante. Pero no está solo. Está sosteniendo a una bebé, levantándola sobre su cabeza, después bajándola, besando su estómago. Observo por un segundo, sin darme cuenta que me he detenido por completo en el medio de la acera. Unas personas me chocan, y me muevo más cera de la puerta de la tintorería. Mi mirada permanece el tiempo suficiente para notar a la rubia, Rosalie, sentada a su lado. Ella le está sonriendo a Edward y a la bebé, riendo animadamente cuando la bebé ríe.

Mi pecho se contrae tan fuerte que estoy segura que dejaré de respirar. Él simplemente está sentado ahí, como si nunca me hubiera roto el corazón. Como si nunca hubiera sido parte de mi vida. Y es raro verlo así. Pero es aún más raro que me siento bien. No estoy celosa de él y su familia, porque la forma en que está sonriendo hace que todo lo que atravesamos valga la pena. Si él ha encontrado algún tipo de felicidad, entonces quizás todo el dolor y las lágrimas y las mentiras no fueron para nada. Me odio por pensar esto, pero quizás las cosas pasan por una razón.

Observo por otro minuto, contemplando todo lo que es él. Su cabello es más corto y sus ojos son más brillantes. Sus vaqueros y camiseta negra están manchados con pintura blanca. Tiene un tatuaje nuevo en su antebrazo, pero es difícil decir lo que es. Todo lo que veo es tinta. Todos lo que veo es a _él._

La parte de mí que está resentida y con el corazón roto trata de reunir cualquier cosa cercana al odio. Porque cada vez que imaginaba este escenario, es el único sentimiento que podía imaginar. Pero ahora que está pasando, no puedo. No puedo y no envidiaré su felicidad.

Antes de que él me vea, comienzo a caminar en la dirección opuesta. Porque verlo es una cosa, pero hablar con él es algo para lo que no estoy lista por el momento.

Mirando sobre mi hombro una vez más, trato de memorizar todo sobre este momento. Porque por primera vez desde que conocí a Edward, se siente como que él ya no es mío.

Y creo que finalmente estoy bien con eso.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** somas, soledadcullen, FerHerrera, Noelia, krisr0405, Galmarc, Yoliki, T, Pera l t, freedom2604, tulgarita, ztrellazanxezlpz, eLeTwihard, bbluelilas, carolaaproboste v, Anna, Adriu, Monica, Tata XOXO, rosy canul, indii93, carol, EmmaBe, Chayley Costa, y los Guest.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**iambeagle**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 9642141 / 1 / A-Heart-Arcane**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: 23 de mayo** **  
** **(todavía) Un año después.**

Mi fiesta de despedida atrae a una multitud más grande de lo que pensé que sería. Me siento mal, solo un poco, por tratar de convencer a Angela de que no quería estar aquí. Pero en verdad, es agradable. Es agradable estar alrededor de gente que realmente se preocupa, que quiere lo mejor para mí.

Se consumen demasiadas bebidas, pero eso era lo esperado. El bar es ruidoso y nuestro grupo es aún más ruidoso, pero es divertido. Estoy tan atrapada en todo esto que ni siquiera noto cuando Edward entra. Es Angela quien se inclina y me dice que él ha llegado.

—No me dijiste que lo habías invitado —murmuro, manteniendo mi mirada en él.

—No lo hice.

Lo observo por un segundo, hablando y riendo con uno de nuestros amigos en común al otro lado del bar. Sus ojos escanean la multitud, y finalmente se detienen cuando aterrizan en mí.

—¿Quieres que lo eche? —ofrece Angela, apretándome la mano.

—No. —Inhalo una brusca respiración, agradecida de que mi sangre sea principalmente alcohol pero no lo suficiente para no recordar esto—. Estaré bien. Gracias.

Angela desaparece, y me quedo preguntándome si Edward vendrá a mí esta vez. Con nuestros ojos conectados, él me ofrece una pequeña sonrisa, una que grita sinceridad. Pero estoy demasiado anonadada para responder. En su lugar, me quedo donde estoy mientras él maniobra alrededor de algunas personas hasta que se eleva sobre mí.

Él huele igual. Como a cigarrillos Camel y suavizante para ropa. No está usando la misma ropa desteñida y salpicada de pintura a la que estaba tan acostumbrada. En este momento usa un pantalón gris y una camisa blanca, cara viva, brillante y expectante. Él es _Edward,_ y soy tan estúpida por alguna vez pensar que no sentiría una atracción hacia él.

—Hola, Bella. —Lo dice demasiado bajo para lo ruidoso que es este lugar. Hace a mi piel plagarse con intimidad.

—Angela dijo que no te invitó.

—Sí, no, no lo hizo. —Tirando de la parte posterior de su cuello, pregunta—: ¿Esto está bien? ¿Que esté aquí? Puedo irme.

Me encojo de hombros, un débil intento de parecer inafectada. Pero mi mano está temblando y no lo puedo mirar por más de unos segundos, esta fachada que estoy tratando tan duro de poner rápidamente se desvanece.

—España, ¿eh? —pregunta casualmente. Demasiado casual para lo rápido que mi corazón está latiendo.

—Síp. España. —Mis labios se presionan en una línea fina mientras miro alrededor.

—Esto es… raro —murmura después de un momento de silencio.

—¿Lo es? —pregunto. Sus cejas se alzan, una lenta sonrisa se extiende en su cara—. De acuerdo, sí, es jodidamente raro —acuerdo finalmente.

Compartimos una pequeña risa, algo de la tensión desapareciendo.

—¿Podemos ir afuera? —pregunto, abanicándome—. Solo… necesito un poco de aire.

Parece sorprendido de que le haya pedido venir conmigo, y tal vez yo también estoy sorprendida. Pero lo he dicho, y ahora no quiero que se vaya. Eso tendrá que pasar con el tiempo, pero todavía no.

Ambos nos giramos para salir, ligeramente chocándonos con el otro cuando nos movemos en la misma dirección. Disculpas incómodas son murmuradas mientras él me señala que vaya primero. En nuestro camino afuera, miro hacia atrás unas cuantas veces, segura de que he perdido a Edward en la multitud. Pero él continúa detrás de mí, siguiéndome, nunca perdiéndome. Y supongo que todavía anhelo la sensación que viene con su atención.

El aire es más cálido que de costumbre para esta época del año. Se pega en mí. Compartimos un encendedor, fumando en silencio, ambos tomando turnos para expulsar aire al cielo. Ambos evitando ser el primero en hablar. Pero entonces me doy cuenta que él está esperando que yo empiece esto. Está dejándome que me encargue de cómo va esto.

—¿Cómo están las cosas? —pregunto, fácil y suficientemente seguro.

—Las cosas están… bien, supongo. Frenéticas. No duermo mucho.

—Dudo que un bebé cambiara eso —murmuro, casi riendo.

Su risa es suave.

—Supongo que nunca he sido de dormir mucho.

—¿Entonces la bebé está bien? —Sé que estoy entrando en territorio sensible aquí, pero no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad—. En realidad los vi almorzando hoy. Ustedes se veían… felices.

La sonrisa de Edward es suave, una que no le he visto antes.

—Deberías haber dicho hola.

Sacudo la cabeza. Él debería saber que esa no era una opción.

—Pero sí, Annie está genial. Ella es un lío… —se calla, sonriendo para sí mismo—. Es muy traviesa. Me mantiene alerta.

Tarareo, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Y Rosalie?

—Ella está bien, sí. Las cosas fueron muy difíciles al principio. Pero su novio Emmett ha sido genial con Annie, y de mucha ayuda.

—¿Emmett? —pregunto, con la boca seca y los dedos apretando con un poco más de fuerza el cigarrillo.

Mi cara debe delatarme porque Edward dice:

—Rose y yo no estamos juntos. Nunca lo estuvimos. No era…

—Detente. No tienes que hacerlo.

—Bella, _quiero_ hacerlo.

—No. —Niego con la cabeza, apagando la llama debajo de mi tacón, y comenzando a alejarme. Me siento estúpida. Esta fue una idea terrible. Porque ahora que sé que Edward no está con Rosalie, cambia todo. _Todo._ Y no quiero arrepentirme de ninguna de mis decisiones. No lo merezco. Tengo que irme antes de que los "que si" llenen mi cabeza.

—¡Oye! —grita Edward, asustándome—. No voy a dejar que hagas esto de nuevo.

Me detengo, girando para encontrarlo solo a unos pies de distancia.

—¿Hacer qué de nuevo?

—Alejarte. Dejarme fuera.

—¿ _Yo_ no puedo alejarme? Estuviste dentro y fuera de mi vida por cinco años, Edward, y nunca tuve la oportunidad de decir algo cuando te ibas. Así que jódete por pensar que te voy a dar una.

—Eso no es… —Se frota los ojos, dejando salir un suspiro frustrado—. No vine aquí para pelear. Ya sé lo que piensas de mí, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que lo jodí. He tenido el último año para culparme por eso. Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. Y solo… solo quería verte, Bella.

Las lágrimas pinchan en mis ojos, y odio que estoy dejando que él me haga esto. Lo he hecho tan bien. Tan jodidamente bien. Y entonces diez minutos de verlo, y soy un desastre.

—Quiero decirte tantas cosas. ¿Podemos ir a algún lugar? ¿Solos?

Espero a hablar hasta que sé que mi voz no va a temblar.

—Ya estamos solos.

El sonido de la música resuena detrás de nosotros, risa y conversación llegan hasta la calle.

Edward me da una mirada, y me encuentro cediendo. Me encuentro queriendo darle una oportunidad, para escucharlo. Porque me debo eso, para finalmente conseguir un cierre. Un cierre real que viene con hablar las cosas, no evitando a alguien por un año.

Así que caminamos unas cuadras en silencio, hasta un pub que está prácticamente vacío. Nos deslizamos en una cabina, pero no ordenamos nada cuando viene el camarero. Música suave se reproduce por encima, y pasa mucho tiempo antes de que él hable.

—Ha sido un año muy difícil —dice en voz baja, evitando mis ojos—. Me siento como la mierda por lo que te hice. Eso no fue justo. No te lo merecías.

Sus palabras salen rápido, pero no sin sinceridad. Como si hubiera practicado este discurso y realmente entendiera lo que está diciendo. Lo tomo en serio, pero trato de no mostrarlo. Mis paredes todavía están arriba y quiero que él sepa que tiempo y espacio y unas disculpas no las derribarán esta vez.

—Pero, Bella… —Su mirada se eleva, captando la mía, negándose a liberarla—. Nunca sentí que te merecía.

—¿Qué?

—Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, y de la forma en que te traté… tú siempre volvías a mí. Todas las veces. No sé, no sentía que era lo suficientemente bueno. Pero las cosas finalmente estaban bien, y entonces Rosalie me suelta esa bomba. Sabía que te irías. Lo sabía. Así que te lo oculté, pero no estaba tratando de lastimarte. Tienes que creer eso. Solo quería que te quedaras.

—Edward…

—Desearía haberte dicho todo esto hace un año. Desearía que hubieras hablado conmigo en lugar de desaparecer.

—Tenía que hacerlo. —Mi voz se quiebra, traicionándome—. Me rompiste el corazón.

—Tú también rompiste el mío, Bella.

La forma en que lo dice, tan serio, rompe mi corazón de nuevo. Nunca he visto este lado de él. Tan abierto y sincero.

—Lo… lo siento —confieso en voz baja—. Lo siento mucho, Edward.

Él niega con la cabeza.

—No me debes una disculpa.

—Sí, lo hago. —Dejo caer mi cabeza en mis manos, tomándome un minuto para juntar mis pensamientos—. No debería haberme ido, no sin hablar contigo y conseguir toda la historia. Y debería haber estado ahí para ti. Simplemente me sentía tan traicionada, ¿sabes? Siempre esperé que lo jodieras, y al primer signo de eso, ya estaba rendida. Pero eso no fue justo para ti. Así que lo siento.

Estira la mano sobre la mesa, metiéndome algunos cabellos detrás de la oreja, limpiándome las mejillas con su pulgar.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Ahora me voy a España por el verano. Y trato de no pensar en ti todo el tiempo.

Sus ojos permanecen en mi cara, y se siente como si estuviera memorizándola.

—¿Pero volverás?

Mi corazón se agita.

—Ese es el plan.

—¿Puedo verte cuando vuelvas a casa?

—No lo sé. —Estoy asustada, por supuesto que estoy asustada. Pero esto se siente diferente. _Él_ es diferente. Y estoy ansiando conocerlo de nuevo.

—¿Entonces puedo llamarte? —Está ansioso, pero sin presionar demasiado. Está tomando lo que puede conseguir, y nunca antes ha sido así.

Tal vez debería ser más inteligente. Tal vez debería decirle que no, hacerlo rogar, dejarlo y nunca verlo de nuevo. Tal vez se lo merece. Pero profundamente, sé que eso me haría miserable. Y tengo que aceptar que quiero a Edward, a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado.

Así que le digo la única cosa que puedo pensar, la única respuesta que siempre he querido decirle.

—Sí.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Llegamos al final, ¿qué les pareció? Las que están en el grupo de Sarai sabían que esta historia tiene final abierto, para las demás, lo siento. Cuando la leí por primera vez me enojé mucho con ese final, y me enojé con Sarai por hacerme leer :p, pero ahora me parece un final adecuado. Y como me dijo Sarai, Bella nunca le pudo negar nada a Edward, lo demuestra con ese final, así que probablemente terminaron juntos, o eso es lo que me gusta pensar.

Si no están muy enojadas :p, las espero en mi próxima traducción, es un daddyward.

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** rosy canul, Pera l t, krisr0405, freedom2604, tulgarita, debynoe, somas, carolaaproboste v, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, indii93, Monica, ztrellazanxezlpz, soledadcullen, Noelia, y los Guest.


End file.
